Krista Allen
| birth_place = Ventura, California, U.S. | sex = Female | othername = Krista Allen-Moritt | occupation = Actress/Model | yearsactive = 1994–present | spouse = Justin Moritt (1996–1999) Mams Taylor (2010–2013) | character = Crystal Clark in the MWC episode "Calendar Girl" }} Krista Allen (born April 5, 1971) appears as Crystal Clark was a fellow student at Trumaine University who was enlisted by Bud fo pose as the cover girl of the Girls of Trumaine calendar he created for a entrepenural studies class assignment in the Seasos ten episode of Married with Children titled "Calendar Girl". Krista is perhaps best known for her work in the television series Days of Our Lives, Baywatch Hawaii, and What About Brian; and in the Hollywood films Liar Liar, Confessions of a Dangerous Mind, Anger Management, and The Final Destination. Early life Born in Ventura, California, Krista has an older brother, Dalton Earl Allen, Jr. She grew up in Houston and later lived in Austin, Texas, going to school at Austin Community College and majoring in education. Krista eventually graduated from Ohio University with a fitness degree. Career Allen played the lead role in the erotic series Emmanuelle in Space in 1994. She also appeared on the NBC-TV soap opera Days of our Lives as Billie Reed from 1996–2000), and Baywatch Hawaii as Jenna Avid in 2000–2001. Allen is also well known for playing a sexy virtual reality character Maitreya/Jade Blue Afterglow in an "First Person Shooter" episode of FOX-TV's The X-Files, and is remembered for her brief appearance as the busty "Elevator Girl" in the Jim Carrey comedy film Liar Liar. In 2002, she appeared in an episode of the NBC-TV sitcom series Friends as Joey's girlfriend Mable. In 2005, she appeared in the short-lived FOX sitcom Head Cases.IMDb credits for Krista Allen In both Smallville and Mutant X, Allen played a woman who could control men with her sex pheromones. In 2001, Krista guest starred in supernatural TV series Charmed as "The Oracle" for three episodes, She also appeared in Toby Keith's music video "A Little Too Late", and had a small role in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as Kristy Hopkins, a hooker who caught the eye of Nick Stokes, in the pilot episode on October 6, 2000. She returned later in the first season as a murder victim. In 2002, she had a role in Confessions of a Dangerous Mind.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0020739/bio Krista was featured in Maxim magazine's Girls of Maxim gallery and was Named #70 on the Maxim "Hot 100 of 2005" list.[http://www.maximonline.com/girls_of_maxim/pictures_and_bio/1008/KristaAllen.girl?src=wiki The Girls of Maxim:Krista Allen] Allen had a recurring role on the ABC-TV series What About Brian as Bridget, a reluctant but potential love interest for the main character Brian, played by Barry Watson.AOL TV:What About Brian? Characters In 2007, Allen appeared in the ABC reality TV series Fast Cars and Superstars: The Gillette Young Guns Celebrity Race, featuring a dozen celebrities in a stock car racing competition. In the first round, she matched up against skateboarder Tony Hawk and rodeo champion Ty Murray.Poptower.com: Krista Allen Allen appeared on the second season of Denise Richards: It's Complicated which premiered on June 7, 2009. Allen also appeared on an episode of NBC's Love Bites in 2011. In addition to acting, Allen had a t-shirt line called SuperEXcellent. References Category:Guest stars Category:Actors